Whispers of Love
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: Cancelled, cuz seriously, no one likes it.
1. Naruto and Gaara Part One: The Wedding

**Whispers of Love**

_The Wedding_

The young man fiddled with his tie, staring at himself in the full body mirror. Oh god. Oh god. Oh. God. Then again, THANK God that it was just with a few of their closest friends and their family and their "family." Right? Hopefully he was making the right decision. He hoped he was. He hoped beyond hope he wasn't doing the wrong thing. He tried to straighten the already impeccably straight sea-foam green suit he'd been forced into. He'd just asked for casual, Sakura had said they needed to stick to traditional, but they could both be in suits. He sighed and checked his hair – yep, still slicked back perfectly, unlike its usual spikes. There was a knock on the door and it opened. He looked at the person via the mirror. He let out a shaky sigh. The other young man, a few years older than himself, smiled back encouragingly.

"Naruto," he spoke softly. The blond looked back at his soon-to-be-husband's oldest sibling – Sabaku no Kankuro. The brunette had removed his war paint and was in a suit with a tie to match the theme –cerulean blue and sea-foam green. Naruto's tie was the cerulean shade.

"Kankuro…" Naruto's voice was thick with nerves. "Wh…" Naruto was, honest to goodness, scared shitless. "I'm making a huge mistake," was what the blond wailed before collapsing into the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees. "Am I not making the hugest mistake of _his_ life? I'm not good enough for him; there's gotta be someone better than me, right, right?! Oh, god, he's gonna wanna divorce after the honeymoon, is he not?!" Naruto moaned again. Kankuro sighed. This blond boy…

Kankuro walked forward and crouched down, put a hand on the sea-foam green, suit clad shoulder. "Look at me, man," he said. Naruto spread his fingers apart and peered at the dark brown eyes of his lover's older brother. "He. Loves. You. You are _not_ ruining his life-"

Naruto let out a wail. "But I _am_!!! I'm an ANBU and he's the fucking Kazekage! How the hell is he going to run a village when he knows I'm out doing some fucking suicide mission?!" the blond screamed, panting as soon as he was finished. Kankuro sighed; the blond wasn't done. The Sabaku Puppeteer sighed and let Naruto let it all out. "He won't be able to run the bloody place, he'll have Konoha Nin pounding down his door every two months, and he'll be living life in chaos!! GOD! HE'LL HATE ME AFTER THE FIRST MONTH AFTER THE HONEYMOON!!!"

Kankuro groaned, leaning back on his heels to massage the bridge of his nose in annoyance. God this kid was hopeless. He was great on the field with his and Kyuubi's merged bodies, he was great a subbing for the Suna Academy instructors, but hell, when it came to romance, both Naruto and Kyuubi failed _epically_. Kankuro stood and glanced at the clock. Thank god this breakdown happened with a half-hour to go before the wedding. He'd just dropped by to check on Groom Number One then Groom Number Two. Groom Number One, the Uke, was fine. He was with his older sister, Sabaku no Temari, and was, when Kankuro left, having a discussion about Groom Number Two while playing Shogi. Groom Number Two, the Seme, sat before him having a nervous breakdown. Kankuro huffed. He _really_ needed to get Haruno Sakura, Wedding Planner Extraordinaire, and Temari in there to talk some sense into him.

He told Naruto to hold on and left quietly. He threw his arms into the air and ran down the hall to the door Groom Number One was in, screaming, "TEMARIIIIIIII!!!!!"

He burst in and fell flat on his face.

"What is it, Baka?" Temari's voice snarled.

"Is Naruto-Chan okay?" the voice of his little brother inquired, fear slightly underlining the words. Kankuro stood up.

To his little brother, he said, "Eh, Usuratonkachi could be better," to Temari he said, "GO TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!! I'LL GO GET SAKURA!! GO, GO, GO!!" and he ran from the room, screaming for Sakura.

Back in the room of Groom Number Two, he was massaging his forehead, wondering _why _his lover would love him. The door again burst open. He didn't bother looking up when the intruder spoke.

"Yo, little bro. What's shakin'?"

Naruto groaned loudly. "I'm destroying his life, am I not?" he whispered. "I mean, he's the Kazekage and I'm now an ANBU of the Sand… Knowing I'm out on a suicide mission will _not_ help him concentrate and by the month after our honeymoon, he'll hate me."

And… His soon-to-be-sister-in-law laughed heartily. Naruto pulled his face from his hands and stared at her. How rude… She was laughing at his fears?! What a bitch. See if he helped her get Kankuro back when he pranked her again. Oh god… Naruto felt like he was gonna puke. Temari opened her mouth to say something but Naruto was out of his room door faster than one could scream 'Sasuke' at him. Temari followed him as did a now worried Sakura who had just shown up. They found him worshiping the porcelain of the toilet next to the best men's' dressing room. When he finished puking up _all_ of his lunch from earlier that day, he stood and took the mouth wash and rinsed his mouth out. He flushed the toilet and closed the lid before leaning on the wall.

He looked up at the two girls. His eyes, normally so bright and happy, were dulled and sad. "… He… He _does_ love me… R-Right?" stuttered the blond. It was Temari who answered, pulling him into a tight, sisterly hug.

"Honey, he loves your more than he loved killing before he met you… You're all he talks about, Little Bro," she told him. She glanced at her watch. "Holy shit and a pail of rice! You need to go! It's almost time!" His tan complexion drained of all color and, dazedly, he nodded his head. He silently exited the bathroom and met his best man, Inuzuka Kiba, at the back door of the Kazekage mansion. As the door flung open, everything but the soft sound of the violin silenced. Kiba started first. When he was at his spot, Naruto nervously walked down the aisle, his head slightly cocked to the side as he surveyed the twenty-plus people. He made it to his spot next to Hyuuga Hiashi, who was wedding them, and turned to the side to watch for his lover. The violin slowly changed songs from Naruto's song –Brahm's Lullaby- to his lover's song, Moonlight Sonata. Naruto's throat tightened as he watched the door. It was flung open. There were three in front and him in back. Kankuro stood in the lead with Temari and Sakura flanking him. No one could see the other groom. No one but those three had seen the youngest Sabaku child in his suit. As the four walked down the aisle, everyone looked from Sabaku no Gaara to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Naruto received glares of jealousy which he returned with vast amusement and slight annoyance. He couldn't see Gaara yet and already he was getting nasty looks. But when he got to see his soon-to-be-husband, he literally forgot how to breathe. Gaara was, obviously, breathtaking. His suit was a deep cerulean color and his tie a sea-foam green. His hair was mussed up like usual and his eyes glowed with innocence. But it was the way the setting sun shined on the red head that made Naruto go insane.

He fell in love with Gaara all over again and his mind, body, and soul were all filled so intensely with love, he thought he might explode. Kyuubi, though just a struck as Naruto, hissed for the blond to start breathing. Naruto blinked and inhaled slowly. Gaara smiled a small smile and Naruto took his lover's hand. Any doubt the blond had had was gone now, replaced with the unimaginable love he held for Gaara. Right now, in the moment of their matrimony, Naruto didn't give a damn. He didn't give a damn what everyone thought of them, he didn't give a damn if Gaara cheated on him on long missions, just as long as Gaara was able to say 'I love you Naruto' when they were together… Naruto didn't listen to Hiashi that much –yes, he was tuned in enough to know when to say 'I do'- but instead opted for watching his lover with adoring eyes. Gaara looked up at him –Naruto was taller by about an inch- and nodded slightly. He was still uncomfortable with smiling.

Naruto's bold, loud; boisterous voice broke through the silence of the wedding. "I do," he said happily.

"And do you, Sabaku no Gaara; take Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, until the end of time parts you?" Hiashi looked at Gaara earnestly.

Gaara's voice was loud and bold as he spoke his answer. "I do."

A grin befell the blond's face.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband," announced Hiashi. "You may kiss whomever you wish to kiss now." Someone in the audience laughed, but Naruto was already kissing Gaara so he couldn't look. He had his arms tightly around the Sabaku's waist, holding him tightly. Their bodies meshed together like two puzzle pieces completing the whole puzzle. Gaara had his arms around Naruto's neck, his hands in the blond hair, ruining the slicked back perfect-ness of it. Gaara let out a quiet moan and the crowd burst into either laughter or boisterous applause. Naruto pulled away from Gaara and smiled at the slightly pink face of the red head. He laughed and put their foreheads together

Naruto smiled softly. "I love you, Sabaku No Gaara."

"And I love you, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," replied the red head.

From beside them, Kiba said, "Well, wouldn't you be Namikaze-Sabaku Naruto and Gaara?" Both young men parted if only to stare at Kiba. "What?!" he exclaimed as everyone moved across the lawn to the dance floor and food.

Naruto shook his head and put an arm around Gaara's waist. "Nothing, Kibble, you're just a complete and utter moron." Kiba stared dumbly and, by the time he registered what the blond had called him, Naruto and Gaara were already dancing. They were dancing their first couple dance was probably the only thing Kankuro got to do for the wedding.

The song? Ha.


	2. Sakura and Ino Part One: The Voices

_The Help of the Voices_

"Forehead!" Sakura's head jerked up. She'd been reading a fiction book about the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youko. Ino was waving and skipping towards her slightly. She had on a pair or khaki shorts, a green shirt, and an apron tied around her. She'd obviously just come from the flower shop. Sakura raised a brow and marked her place, putting her book in her shurriken pouch, just like Kakashi.

Cocking her head to the side, the pinkette said, "Yeah?" She was trying to be more mature and _not_ call Ino names. Despite Ino's name calling, it was kind of working. There were times, though, that the blond really pissed Sakura off.

Ino grinned. "So, Kibble and Shino are holding a party and invited all of us Rookie Seven," Sakura tried not to flinch, "and Team Gai." Ino's smile had fallen slightly but perked back up again when Sakura nodded slightly, muttering that she'd be there. Ino nodded and yanked Sakura into a standing position. The pinkette towered her ever-so slightly and she sighed before dragging Sakura off.

"E-eh?! Ino? Where're we going?" Sakura exclaimed.

"We're gonna go to my house to change and get ready! The party starts at," she glanced at her watch, "four-fifteen! We have one hour to get ready!" Sakura sighed resignedly. She did so hate when she was forced to do things she did not want to do. But a small smile befell her face as she was dragged off, her slightly longer hair bouncing into her face. She let out a light sigh again. Her mother once told her that sighing was a sign of being in love. Of course, Sakura knew. She knew she was in love with Yamanaka Ino, which was why she tried to be more civil towards the beautiful blond.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino merely dashed passed Inoichi. She shot him an apologetic smile and was promptly dragged into Ino's room. It'd been years since she'd been there. It was no longer the girly pink and purple, it was now a dark green and pink, swirled together beautifully. The room had a recurring theme –pink and green. Sakura caught a glance of herself before Ino forced her onto the bed… _Sakura_ had _pink_ hair and _green_ eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat sped up. Ino gave her a glance before going back to looking for clothes for her to wear. She slowly looked back.

"EH?! Sakura, what's wrong?!" Ino whined. Sakura looked over at Ino, her life-long best friend slash rival.

"What's with the color scheme?" her voice sounded about as confident as she felt –A.K.A., it shook like a massage chair. Ino stared, her mouth slightly open. Sakura was bent over, her right elbow on her right knee with her right hand covering her mouth. Her left hand was on her left thigh with her elbow sticking out slightly. A drop of sweat rolled from Sakura's temple and plopped onto her knee as Ino failed to answer. "I-Ino?" her voice was choked and slightly muffled due to the hand covering her mouth.

Ino closed her mouth and opened it, trying to say something. "I…" She couldn't speak. Sakura had noticed then? Sakura's eyes were half-closed as the pinkette watched her own knee. Ino blinked. She was too in shock to blush. "…T…" She could only make sounds. Sakura, Ino noticed, was shaking. She was shaking so very bad that the bed she sat on shook.

Sakura spoke, her voice tight and shaking. "I… I… I shouldn't have a-a-a-asked…"

On a whim, Ino answered, "The color theme is for my beautiful Sakura." Then, once realizing what she said, she slapped her hand over her mouth, dropping the shirt she'd been holding. "Oh dear god," she nearly mouthed.

Sakura was on her feet before one could scream 'Sasuke' at her. She shook her head and ran. She ignored Ino's screams for her to come back, ignored Inoichi's confused questions and _his_ screaming for her return. She ran, ran, ran, she ran to the one place she _knew_ she would find calm. She didn't care if the place was a total pigsty. She'd trashed all the food but left everything else as it was. This place… This small, crumbling apartment she sat in… It was her sanctuary. It had traces of both of them smothered all over it. It was the only place she could breathe well… And she talked about her problems there. It made everything in the world seem better. It seemed like the shitty place greeted her happily.

She fell to her knees in the center of the room, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She felt the warmth of tears spill down her cheeks. Ino loved her, Sasuke was gone to Orochimaru, and Naruto had run off to god knows where and Jiraiya was searching for him… Tsunade, Kakashi, and practically every Jounin and Chunin (save Neji and the 'Rookie' Seven and the other members of Team Gai and, of course, Gai) said Naruto had gone to the Akatsuki and, in light of new events outside the village, this theory was becoming true, but that's not the point. She let out a low, strangled sob.

"Please…" she sobbed. "Please, please, please, please, _please_ come back to us…"She began to rock back and forth in her position. "Please come home… Sasu-Teme, Naru-Baka… Please don't leave us… Come home… Please… Please… Please…."

She then gripped the sides of her head. _Get a grip, Sakura! _Sasuke's voice chided in her head. _You WANTED Ino to love you, remember dipshit? That's _maybe_ why I left… That and Itachi… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_ Sakura shook her head and moaned. She breathed deeply and, suddenly, the serenity that Naruto's rundown apartment supplied slammed into her and, though the tears fell, she felt happier.

"I love her," she muttered. "I want her to love me too…" Sakura stood shakily. "Arigatou, Sasu-Teme." In her head (which, mind you, is _not_ good at all), Sasuke replied with a _Hn. Next time, bother the Dobe with your trash. I have other things to do than listen to the petty Pinky whine._ She glared at the wall but schooled her features into indifference. She checked her reflection and once she deemed herself presentable, she went out into the real world.

**By the way, I hope you review. You know, reviewing is the only way you guys will get your story voted on in the Poll. Love ya,**

**IaaAngel **


End file.
